


Vulnerability, Secrets & Honesty

by GreenGreyEyedGirl



Category: The X files, The X-Files
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Episode: s02e13 Irresistible, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Episode: s02e13 Irresistible, Romantic Friendship, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGreyEyedGirl/pseuds/GreenGreyEyedGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘’You’re safe now, Scully. You’re safe. Pfaster’s gone now and he’ll never hurt you again. I promise.’’ Mulder planted an innocent kiss on the top of her head, it was his way of reminding her she wasn’t alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerability, Secrets & Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> Something a wrote about two years ago but spent to today re-writing it.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

It had been a long couples of hours since anyone was inside Mulder’s apartment. The small apartment was beautifully lit with the moonlight that made dark objects close to the window brighter.   
Distant footsteps were heard as two people approached the door, along with the sound keys chiming together. The door opened gently to reveal two Agents standing in the doorway. Mulder stood with his arm laid against the door as he held it open for his battered looking partner who stood close beside him.   
‘’After you, Mademoiselle.’’ He joked lightly. Scully, who didn’t respond to his light sense of humour, gripped tightly onto her brown trench coat and slowly walked inside, heading toward the window. She was soon followed by Mulder who closed the door and went to join her at the window. He was starting to get a little worried about his partner as she hadn’t said a word since leaving the hospital. Mulder was at her side in seconds and looked at her, staring out the window. He turned to look out the window himself and they both gazed at the lit up city below them. ‘’You get a pretty good view from up here, huh?’’ He said, gazing out the window before turning to Scully. She didn’t reply or look him. Mulder tried to think of something else to say.   
‘’I, er… I’ve got some leftover macaroni cheese if your hungry.’’ He said, turning to look at her. ‘’Or we could order a takeout. Of course, you can have a salad if you want.’’  
Scully avoided his gaze. She continued to quietly stare out the foggy glass of the apartment, making Mulder even more worried but he didn’t dare show it. ‘’Can I get you a glass of water or anything?’’ He asked. Scully glared at their reflections.’’I’m fine, Mulder.’’ She said quietly.   
‘’Alright.’’ Mulder leaned closer until he was close to speak into her ear and spoke to her in a soft tone. ‘’I’m just going to put my things away now, Scully and I’ll be back in a minute. When I get back we can talk if you want. Okay.’’ He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave a little squeeze. ‘’Okay.’’ She whispered. Mulder squeezed her shoulder again before heading toward his room. Scully listened to the sound of his descending footsteps before biting her lip and covering her face with her hand, sobbing silently. 

**************************

A few moments later, Mulder emerged from his bedroom. He had changed into a grey top and light denim jeans and walked in black socks which didn’t keep his feet very warm. He saw that Scully was still standing at the window. He wondered over to her and stood beside her. ‘’You okay, Scully?’’ He asked, and she nodded her head. ‘’I’m fine, Mulder. Really, I’m fine.’’ Her voice trembled. Scully bite her lip as she tried to conceal herself, but she couldn’t help it. Mulder reached out and brushed a errant hair out of her face, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand, trying to regain her trust. Scully sniffed as she felt the tears dwell up in her eyes and placed a hand over her face to avert Mulder’s face. She was crying now. Mulder took Scully into his arms and allowed her to hold him, to fully let out her emotions. Mulder kept one arm secured around her back while the other soothed he hair. She was crying in his arms and all Mulder could do was hold her, tight and strong.   
Scully caught her breath as if to say something. ‘’I was so scared, Mulder. I was so scared.’’ She sobbed and closed her eyes as more tears escaped. ‘’Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay.’’ He said gently. ‘’You’re safe now, Scully. You’re safe. Pfaster’s gone now and he’ll never hurt you again. I promise.’’ Mulder planted an innocent kiss on the top of her head, it was his way of reminding her she wasn’t alone. ‘’Why can’t you talk to me, Dana? Why couldn’t you tell me that this case was disturbing you so much?’’   
‘’Because I didn’t want you to feel as though you have to protect me, Mulder. I thought I could handle the case but I couldn’t. Even when it came to the autopsies and seeing those dead women on the table, I couldn’t help but see myself as one of them. That’s why I couldn’t tell you, Mulder. I didn’t want you to know how much this was bothering me. I didn’t want you to feel as though you had to protect me.’’ Her voice quivered and she continued to cry in Mulder’s arms.   
Mulder closed his eyes and breathed deeply. All he ever wanted to do was keep her safe, ever since she returned from her recent abduction. The one thing that has always been Mulder’s priority it keeping Scully safe, but she wouldn’t let him. She would always act like she was tough and wasn’t afraid of anything but underneath all that skepticism was vulnerable women, and he knew that now.

 

Mulder straightened up and gently held Scully’s face in hands, forcing her to look at him. Her tear stained face looking back at his and he watched her eyes built up more tears. She tried to compose herself.   
‘’You know, you can tell me anything, Scully. That’s how a team works, right? We corporate with each other. If you had told me the case was bothering you in the first place it may have prevented you from becoming Pfaster’s next victim. If you had been honest with me, Scully, I promise you I would never have let Pfaster lay a hand you.’’   
Scully finally met Mulder’s eyes and looked at him through her own tear-filled eyes. Her lip trembled. ‘’I know, Mulder, and I’m sorry. I’m really, sorry.’’ She dropped her eyes away from his and a single tear rolled down her cheek. ‘’Hey.’’ Mulder caught the stray tear and wiped it away, before dropping his arms at sides. Scully shot her eyes back up to his.   
‘’It’s my job to protect you, Scully. It’s our main priority that we look out for each other. We tell one another what’s on our minds, even if it means confirming our worst fears, we get through them together.’’  
Scully gulped and turned to face the floor. Mulder tipped up her chin, tracing her lip with thumb. ‘’You’ve got to be honest with me, Scully. We have to be honest each other. No more secrets between us.’’   
Scully searched his eyes, those big green eyes of his that were full of mystery and wonder. She managed a small smile after telling herself over and over again that she can trust this man.  
‘’No more secrets between us, Mulder. I promise.’’   
Mulder smiled. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead before kissing her cheek which a tear had cascaded down. He pulled away and searched her eyes. ‘’Thank you, for being honest with me, Scully.’’   
Scully searched his eyes before falling into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him. Mulder smiled to himself, keeping one arm on her back and the other held her head to his chest. ‘’Thank you for finding me, Mulder. I just hate to think what would have happened if you didn’t turn up.’’ Scully’s voice trembled, allowing more tears to river down her cheeks.  
‘’Shh, shh, Scully.’’ He soothed, rubbing circles of her back. ‘’It’s okay. You’re safe now, Dana, so think nothing of it. I’m here now and I promise you, Pfaster will never get his hands on you again. I promise.’’ Mulder kissed the top of her head and he felt her relax in his arms.   
‘’Thank you, Mulder.’’


End file.
